Icy Imagination
by jazminewriter
Summary: Inspired by the song Imagination Forest, sung by the Vocaloid IA. A young girl lives in isolation, not letting anyone see who she really is. That was that, until she meets a new friend, and breaks a promise to herself. However, someone threathens their friendship! Will the girl keep her word to protect her friend? Contains lemons, rape. JackXOC and PitchXJack in future chapters.


**This story is about a girl who is very unique for a normal person, but fits in with the rest of society. It wasn't until she meets someone that can help her succeed in her second gift. Feel free to ask me questions, or tell me exactly how you feel about this story. Don't forget to leave a review once you are done. Plus, I have not watched the movie yet, so bear with me. Now, let's begin. **

**Note: I do not own the Vocaloid song **_**Imagination Forest**_**. Plus, I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or its characters. **

I've always lived in isolation; the reason is what I was born with: psychic and ice powers. My mother and father were what some people call "elementals". These kinds of people have supernatural skills that most others don't have. How they receive this boon is unknown, for no one has ever seen such people. I look normal, but I actually have my parents' skills. I've only learned to use my psychic powers, but never took time to use any ice skills.

I still attend school like anyone other child does, but hide my powers away from anyone's eyes. I can't let anyone know that I am just a misfit towards society. If someone knows, then I may be in danger…like being brought to a lab for testing.

What my parents did…we lived away from the city…in the forest. My house is nearly empty, since both my parents are gone. They died for my sake…people found out, and murdered them. My mom had psychic powers, and my dad had ice powers. The three of us were all misfits, but kept that trait in honor.

_"Our new genes are all gifts, and are very special to all of us. Even if we are rejected by all, we cannot control our genetics. This is what we must accept with pride." _That's what my mother told me. She wanted me to be strong…and not cry. But if I was ever hurt, I should… The only time where I was truly hurt was by my boyfriend; he went too hard on me when we first made love.

I promised myself that I won't trust anyone that ever comes to see me… I made a promise that I would never fall in love. That was only two years ago. I'm sixteen, and kept that simple vow for two years.

I only lived in fantasies, and I always believe in them, not knowing if they are real or not. My simple schedule is this: home and school. It was classic, but I never get any friends, so no one ever comes to visit.

_"Don't use your powers, or you will reveal your true self." _That's what my parents told me. I was having some hot cocoa, and then…my window blew open. I was shocked, but found a snowflake in my cocoa. It wasn't melting, but it felt so strange to see a never melting snowflake. That's when I heard someone calling from the door.

"Hello, does anyone live here?" The person asks me. I was too scared, that I spilled the hot beverage on the table. I didn't respond; I was too nervous to say anything. I race over to the door, but trip onto my purple carpet. The thump that I made echoed outside, and it was surprising to see who was there at the door: just a boy with silver-white hair…brilliant blue eyes, a gentle face, blue jacket, and brown pants. He was staring at me; I was curled up into a ball underneath the table.

"…I don't want to use my powers…but don't make me use them!" I shouted. The boy just smiled and walks in.

"Well, you're sort of like me, but not as close. You have ice abilities, and so do I. But say, you don't know how to use them, right?" He sees me, and moves my hands away from my face. "Look at me; don't be scared…" I glance up at him; he seems so…gentle. He takes my hand and leads me outside. "Watch this." He, with his wooden staff, slams the bottom of it…and made the forest frozen! It was like a winter wonderland; a few seconds later, snow was hitting my face. "You wish to do this?" He asks me, removing his jacket and throwing it on my back, his bare chest in sight.

"…Yes…" I held him in a warm embrace, but his body was cold like the new ice that has made the forest a magical place. "What's your name, by any chance?" I ask him. He rubs his neck, but I cling onto him even tighter. He's letting my true self out into the world. "I'm…Clarisse…" I mutter.

"Well, nice to meet you, Clarisse. I'm Jack Frost." That name…the "one who nips at your nose"… It can't be true.

"A…Are you serious? You can't be kidding me…" He holds onto me as well.

"If I was kidding, then I wouldn't freeze this entire forest, right?" He told me. He must be an "elemental", I thought, staring at his sapphire eyes that seem to catch my gaze. "Probably, you need someone by your side." He takes me inside and grabs out some firewood. "Here; you can light up your fireplace. You must be cold." Indeed, goose bumps were scattered all over my arms, so I must at least warm up.

"…So…you are _the _Jack Frost…?" I ask, cuddling myself in a quilt my father made me. He nods. I was so…excited. I never thought that a myth will be true! "Well, make yourself at home, Jack." He smiles to my gesture.

"You're too kind." Jack sits down on my small couch. "So why do you live here all by yourself?" I sit down next to him and told him my story. I can tell that Jack was listening to me; most others won't listen to me overall. The students from school don't listen to my excuses, my tales, or anything I say. However, he was different; even though that he isn't human, he acts like one behind his form.

"Thanks for staying, Jack." I start to open the door. He shuts it, not taking the gesture.

"You've lived in isolation for some time. I think that I should stay here for a while." Since I was always alone, I never had the chance to let anyone in my home. So, I took the risk and let Jack stay overnight. But…there was something strange with him… I ignore my thoughts and read my book again. "Come on now, Clarisse. You need to do something else other than read."

He was right; perhaps I have been to concern for a long time. Tomorrow, I will try to open myself for the world to see…if the world can really see my true self…

The next day, I wake up to see the forest still frozen. It was still beautiful, but will lose that wonder eventually. Jack was already gone, so I assumed that he went on without me. I put on my coat and white boots and went outside. It starts snowing again. "Good morning, Clarisse!" I look up on the roof; Jack was actually making it snow, and he was there once I got outside. Soon, I remembered that he can control ice and snow.

"I thought that we were going somewhere!" I told him from the ground. He stops making the fluffy flakes and…_flies_…off the roof and land in front of me. "So…where are we going to go?"

"Well, I was going to take you to school, so no problem, right?" He takes my hand in his freezing one and walks with me to the town. People were looking at me, but not at him. I then notice that the adults don't believe in him anymore since they are grown up. The children were gathering around us, for they are still young and believe in Jack.

"_Can we play with him?_" They asked me. I see him nod, so I let him go off to the central park. The school was already close, so I ran there. I was huffing and puffing, taking in air in large breaths.

"Say, why are you so tired?" One student asks me. This one is actually a bully, so I ignored her. She sighs and walks away in the opposite direction. The classes went by fast; I actually thought that time was moving faster than normal. I hurry home to see Jack at the door.

"I bet you had a good day." He said, patting me on the head. I, all of the sudden, flash a smile. I wasn't really going to, but say "I did," instead. Why I smiled at him, I don't know. I don't really know much about him as well, but something is telling me that I do…even though I don't.

_"Shut up…heart…"_ I thought to myself, keeping my emotions a secret. I can't tell him, even when we first met just last night. I was still keeping that promise I made two years ago, and I won't let my emotions for Jack Frost break it! _"I can't love him…I just can't…"_

**Trust me, I don't know if you won't like it; I haven't watched the movie yet, so do bear with me. Don't forget to leave a review, and if you have a question, just say it via private messaging. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
